yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowside Yo-kai
are a type of Yo-kai that have two different forms which are and . They first made it's appearance in M04 and regularly appear in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside. Some Shadowside Yo-kai are of future forms of existing Yo-kai like Jibanyan, which can have drastic appearance or personality changes in comparison to the original Yo-kai. They are usually found in the future, but some of them hail from the past or from different worlds. Lightside and Shadowside Yo-kai forms are interchangeable, and can be summoned in either form with Yo-kai Arks and via the Yo-kai Watch Elda by scanning the ark on the watch on the form they want to be summoned in. Overview Lightside and Shadowside forms are two different yet related appearances most Yo-kai can assume either willingly or through the use of the Yo-kai Arks and the Yo-kai Watch Elda by its accepted human. Lightside forms are the standard form used by Yo-kai outside of battle in most cases; this form serves as the new standard form for Yo-kai in a similar manner to present Yo-kai, and as such this form allows for normal communications with humans, for it has a much friendlier physical appearance. Shadowside forms, on the other hand, are mostly used for combat, and as such most Yo-kai in this form assume a much fiercer-looking and monstrous form than the Lightside form, in addition to being more suited by combat. In both forms, the voices, as well as some personality traits of most Yo-kai, are notably different from each other. In some occasions, such as Jibanyan, some Yo-kai can revert to their original selves upon experiencing a strong influx of memories related to their previous selves, implying that the transition can be reversible, albeit temporarily. The phenomena of Lightside or Shadowside forms began at some point in the 30 years prior to the Shadowside movie and series; however, the exact circumstances, as well as the nature on how the transition began, are so far unknown. Notably, Yo-kai from the original series (with some exceptions like Slimamander/Micchy), retain their original names, and simply distinguish each form by adding Lightside or Shadowside depending on it (in Wibble Wobble, these terms are shortened to Light and Shadow, alluding to the words when a Yo-kai Ark is turned on either side). Yo-kai which first appear in the Shadowside series (with exceptions like Robonyan 00) have two different names to distinguish each form. In the games In Yo-kai Watch 4, the mechanics are used in the following ways: * When viewing a Shadowside Yo-kai in the Medallium, the R joystick to can be used change forms. * When in battle, if a Yo-kai is in its Lightside form, it can change into Shadowside via pressing X+A while playing as it with a full Soultimate gauge, after which, it will revert after a while. While in their Shadowside forms, the Yo-kai can unleash a Soultimate via pressing X+A again. List of Yo-kai Onnen tribe Goriki tribe Omamori tribe Mononoke tribe Tsukumono tribe Uwanosora tribe Trivia * From SS033 to SS036, the Shadowside Yo-kai that were causing trouble were influenced by the Soranaki Virus. * Before Yo-kai Watch 4 was released, there was originally no term to distinguish the Shadowside Yo-kai and the original Yo-kai. The Ukiukipedia makes them fall under the same category as Rare Yo-kai. Related Articles Other Yo-kai Types *Rare Yo-kai *Legendary Yo-kai *Classic Yo-kai *'Merican Yo-kai *'Merican Legendary Yo-kai *Deva Yo-kai Similar Elements *Yo-kai Arks *Youseiken *Genjuu *Godside *Evolution *Onechanside Category:Game mechanics Category:Combat mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Form changing mechanics Category:Yo-kai Types Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Shadowside Characters